


Sleeping Troubles

by iw4zumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iw4zumi/pseuds/iw4zumi
Summary: Iwaizumi has to tell Oikawa to stop staying up so late and GO TO SLEEPlots of Iwaoi fluff
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 74





	Sleeping Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this was supposed to be much longer and with the rest of Aoba johsai but I have homework. sick. anyways hope you enjoy this and leave kudos if you want!! (do it :P)
> 
> next story will be about all the boys and pumpkin carving uh oh....
> 
> (update: i deleted it help)

Cold air found its way through Iwaizumi's flee coat, he rubbed his hand together as he walked two houses down to Oikawa’s. The sky was barley dotted with clouds and the sun hadn't even began to rise. It was that time of the year where it didn't rise until eight and set at 10, it was somewhat comforting. Iwaizumi enjoyed the dark morning sky and the light chilly air that always seemed to travel past the seems of his jackets.

But that was only one of the many things he liked, the most being able to see the look on _his_ face as the sunrise rose slowly from the horizon. The way his eyes would sparkle and wash over in relief ( as someone being paranoid aliens had stolen the sun and it couldn’t come up again), not to mention the cute smile that would occur. He was humored when Oikawa complained about not being able to see, not that he was partially blind or anything: note the sarcasm.

It was a usual routine, Iwaizumi gets ready, grabs his volleyball equipment, and walks the 20 feet to Oikawa's house. On some occasions, Oikawa would be at Iwaizumi's house first, but that was rare since he woke up so late. He'd blame it on the cold bedroom almost always. He'd say _a frost monster was out to get me so I had to stay under all three bundles of covers for another ten minutes_.

Iwaizumi knew the truth, he was either was binge watching a new episode of his favorite show or watching former games of his opponents analyzing every move, every pass, and every spike that was received and tossed. Sometimes he just knew and would have to text Oikawa to go to sleep--as if he listened.

Other days he would be awake before the crack off dawn and do a pre-practice workout which was always a jog around the neighborhood. 

They always walked to school together since they were old enough to do so, being best friends for ten years and all. Iwaizumi didn't need to knock when he entered the house, he rolled his eyes at the halloween decorated welcome mat and gel stickers along the glass screen door spelling out

 _H A P P Y H A L L O W Ǝ E N_ and the next saying, 

_-oikawa was here_

He went straight to Oikawa's room, his parents and sister still sleep. 

Iwaizumi wasn't suprise when he opened the door to find Oikawa asleep ontop of his covers. His morning jog attire along with tights and the gloves Iwaizumi got for his birthday. He grabbed one of the random pillows that scattered the floor and struck his backside with it. "Get up." He only received a moan of protest in response. "Stop playing around and get up."

A mischeif smile plastered on his face as he thought of his next antics, Iwaizumi grabbed the half empty water bottle on Oikawa's bedside table and poured a small amount on his face. His nose twitched at the contact but that didn't stop the soft snores. 

Water gushed onto Oikawa's face causing him to sit up with quick speed. "Get up shittyawa we're going to be late for morning practice." Iwaizumi said. A chocked out gasp eliminated from his dry lips, eyes widening greatly. Iwaizumi stifled a laugh watching the scene unfold infront of him, he backed away and held his stomach trying to be quiet as he could. "Why are you always so vulgar and _mean_?" OIkawa stood up lazily and rubbed his eye. He blinked a couple times adjusting to the new light from the lamp Iwaizumi turned on and the random phosphenes he had seen from rubbing his eyes for to long.

Regaring his now drenched hair and shirt. "What time is it." He groaned, his voice hoarse and cracking at the end. Iwaizumi had now calmed down and rolled his eyes. "It's, If your ass doesn't get ready right now we're going to miss practice completely, forty." Iwaizumi said laying on the side of Oikawa's bed that wasn't wet. His bed was way more comfortable then his own, he had slept on it umpteeth times but still couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes to enjoy the soft mattress and plush comforter below. 

"Shit." Oikawa cursed under his breath before searching through the closet for his school uniform and bag. "So, what time did you go to sleep last night?" Iwaizumi asked out of curiosity, more so worry. "Ten-thirty two." Oikawa said almost instantly, almost like he had rehearsed the number in his head multiple times. "Ten-thirty _two_." Iwaizumi repeated, his voice now monotone. He put empathis on two. "Quite specific?" Iwaizumi raised an eyebrown, a signature Oikawa knew to well. The look when he knew someone was spilling on about bullshit.

Oikawa took his shirt off, his chisled structure now being in the sight of Iwaizumi. He walked over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table _slowly_. "Yep, he said popping the 'p'.

Iwaizumi's face expression changed from _i'm going to beat your ass_ to a blank, literally blank. He became quite scanning over every muscle and ab that laid upon his body like he hadn't seen it one thousand times already. There was that subtle feeling in his stomach like...like butterflies swarming around in the a tiny space begging to be let out into the open.

His phone binged knocking him out of whatever trance he was pulled into by the sneaky setter. "You little shit," He pulled Oikawa by his arm causing him to fall on the bed and began to tickle him with no mercy. His laughed filled the room, Iwaizumi straddled Oikawa smiling whole heartly hearing his boyfriend's laughter as they both failed to stay quit. "Stop. Staying. Up. All. Night. And. Go. To. Sleep." Iwaizumi said between Oikawa's giggles.

"O-okay, please-UHAugh. Iwa-chan have m-mercy." He struggled in bewteen stifled laughter, trying not to wake up his parents. His milky cheeks now stained with a color similar to a poppy flower and tears that sprang to his eyes not moments ago were down his face. Iwaizumi knew he had done no harm to Oikawa, his eyes sparkled with amusement and a goofy smile took over. He looked beautiful to Iwaizumi, magnificently beautiful. 

Just then he noticed how heavy his lids hung along with the dark bags under his eyes. Iwaizumi frowned, _you never give up._

Without thinking twice he connected their lips, Oikawa happily welcomed the sweet kiss. His slender fingers gazed the back of Iwaizumi's neck pulling them closer together. Iwaizumi made way to his neck kissing softly along his sensitive skin. Oikawa brushed his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair causing him hum in content against his neck loving the feeling. "You're not going to practice today, okay?" Iwaizumi said sitting up only enough to look into Oikawa eyes. "Iwa-chan you know we can't skip-" 

"It's not like you’re the captin or anything." Iwaizumi said in a mocking tone. "Yeahhh but we still have to practice for-" Oikawa sighed only for Iwaizumi cut him off once again. 

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Please-" 

"I swear to god Tooru if you don't get some rest right now, i'll tell your mom all about your sleeping schedule."' Iwaizumi rolled off of Oikawa and began to get his bed situated, moving all the wet blankets to his hamper. Oikawa gasped. His mom was a doctor, god he'd never hear the end of the conversation and would be on a tight sleeping schedule like before. He could just imagined the gross smoothies she was going to make as a sleeping remedy. "You wouldn't." Oikawa tested.

"Oh, _I will_."

"This is sick, I can't believe..." Oikawa trailed off and began mumbling under his breathe how evil Iwaizumi was as Hajime pulled Tooru under the covers. Oikawa yawned but was still going, "...A witch, mhhh yeah. Sneaky and narcissistic too." He yawned once again curling into iwa's side. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciate


End file.
